


Ice Hotel

by firefly124



Series: 2018 Advent Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were taking us to Santa Claus’s toy factory.”“Who says I’m not?”





	Ice Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [North Pole](https://i.imgur.com/oflzvXH.jpg).

“Bundle up, kiddos!” Gabriel said, his fingers dancing excitedly. “We’re going on a field trip!”

“If I didn’t know better,” Eileen replied, “I’d think you were taking us to Santa Claus’s toy factory.”

“Who says I’m not?” Gabe winked at her.

Eileen rolled her eyes but grabbed her coat and gloves anyway. Whatever he had up his sleeve, Gabe wasn’t going to give anything away when he got like this. Sam looked more reluctant, but he’d learned, too, that it was best to humor their lover. It generally worked out to be something fun, bizarre fun, but still fun.

Gabe drew them both in close to him. Eileen was pretty sure he didn’t actually need to do that in order to transport them. She liked that he did, though. There was a sense of security in being basically tucked under an angel’s wing for the journey.

She really wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. Whatever it might have been, it was definitely not to be zapped into an elaborate boudoir that looked like it had been carved entirely out of glass. Except, when she touched it, she could tell it definitely wasn’t glass.

“Ice?” Sam asked. “What is this place? Where are we?”

“Eileen, sweetie,” Gabe said, “you weren’t too far off. We’re not at the North Pole, but we are above the Arctic Circle in one of the most amazing things humans have invented: an ice hotel.”

She looked from him to the bed. It was covered in reindeer hides with some kind of sleeping bag on top. Bags, she realized, looking closer. They’d been zipped together. It would be a tight squeeze for the three of them, but then, if they were going to stay warm, that’d be a good thing.

The light flashed and she looked up. Sam was over by the bathroom.

“It has a sauna!” he said, excitedly, the effect only slightly spoiled when he appeared to realize he had no idea how to sign the last word and fingerspelled it instead.

“How?” Eileen asked.

“Does it matter?” Gabe replied. “Okay, yeah, of course it does. It’s all solar powered. You humans. You take something as unforgiving as ice, make it look like this, and then use the sun to keep the ice cold and keep the sauna hot.”

He had a point.

Later that night, as they snuggled together in the thermal sleeping bags, Eileen felt a bit tipsy between the wine they’d had at dinner and just the surreality of where they were. This place was fun, and spending an evening here with the two most important people in her life was something she’d never imagined could happen.

Tipsy or not, though, she was almost certain she could feel the feathers of Gabriel’s wing draped over them as she and Gabe bracketed Sam. She felt a rumbling in Sam’s chest and looked up to see what he was saying, but his eyes were already closed. That had been a snore. She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“You go to sleep too, sweetheart,” Gabe said softly. It felt as though his wing nudged her in closer.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Her last thought before she slipped into sleep was that she’d been right. It was bizarre but fun, and most of all, snuggled in with Sam under Gabriel’s wing, safe.


End file.
